Saigo ni Kimi ni Todoke
by Angel Dark Fire
Summary: Espero que mis sentimientos te alcancen, espero que  al menos logres saber, cuanto te amo.   Un pequeño Oneshot basado desde el punto de vista de Fakir.


Hola!

Revisando los capitulos de Princess Tutu para recordar las voces de los personajes, y algunas de sus actitudes para con otros personajes, se me ocurrió este oneshot. Es el primer oneshot de mi vida xD! Bueno, en realidad el segundo, porque el primero es uno de Vocaloid que no me atrevo a subir -!

Espero que les guste. Me gustaría resivir uno que otro review, pero si no quieren, bueno, ya es cosa suya, no los puedo obligar.

Éste OneShot tiene **spoiler** de los capítulos **25** y **26**, así que los que no han visto el anime completo, sugiero que no lo lean D:! Aunque el Spoiler no es mucho, al menos yo no lo encuentro tan excesivo.

**Notas importantes: **Los personajes de éste anime/manga no me pertenecen, son obra exclusiva de Ikuko Itoh, la cual espero siga con vida. Yo nada más los ocupe para una nueva y loca ocurrencia mía.

* * *

**Saigo ni Kimi ni Todoke**

* * *

La historia acabó, y a pesar de que has vuelto a tu forma original, te extraño. Extraño tu aroma, tu torpeza, tu dulce sonrisa, el brillar de tus ojos, tu blanca piel… Tu calor.

"_Verdaderamente eres un pato" _

Quizás haya dicho eso, quizás en ese momento sólo pensaba en acabar la historia, quizás no pensé que no tenerte junto a mi como Ahiru, la tonta y torpe bailarina, me haría sufrir de ésta manera.

"_Yo volveré a ser un viejo pato. No volveré a estudiar en la escuela de ballet con nadie"_

Cuanto debió dolerte decir eso, cuanto me dolió a mí volver a la academia sin ver nuevamente tu anaranjado cabello. Las cosas son aburridas si no esta Neko Sensei amenazándote con el matrimonio.

"_¿No está bien eso? Es así como eres en realidad"_

Por supuesto que no está bien. Ya no puedo verte ni abrazarte de la misma forma, ya no puedo sentir el mismo calor que tenías cuando eras aquella niña torpe.

"_Aunque sea así, yo estaré siempre a tu lado"_

Incluso ahora estoy junto a ti. Pareces dormir plácidamente a un costado de mi cama. Duermes como si nada te importase, sin saber lo que en mí, generó tu aparición en la historia, en mi historia…

"_Volvamos a nuestra verdadera forma, no por Mythos, sino por nosotros"_

Por nosotros… Quizás por mi este bien, pero por ti… ¿Realmente quieres ser un pato? ¿Tu corazón es verdaderamente el de un pato? No creo que las cosas sean así.

Anhelo el pas de duex de aquella noche, anhelo que se repita en circunstancias diferentes. Qué tonto fui al no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, debí besarte cuando pude, en aquel último momento… Quién iría a pensar que esa vez, sería la última que viera tus hermosos labios.

"_Fakir, ¿podrías escribir sobre mí otra vez?"_

Escribí sobre ti, ¿pero por qué aún no puedo hacer el final? Destruí la maquina que mantenía viva la trágica historia que entretenía a Drosselmeyer, y me propuse terminarla yo mismo, y aún así, no puedo. Deseo traerte de vuelta, pero me da miedo dejarme llevar por estos egoístas sentimientos.

Sigo sin creer que realmente eres un pato. Es imposible que un simple pato llevase dentro de su corazón tanta esperanza… Dudo mucho que un pato pudiese amar de esa forma.

-Ahiru… -Susurró tu nombre como si fuese una palabra sagrada-. Me gustaría que al menos conocieses mis sentimientos.

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, y quizás pareceré un enfermo, pero a quien besaré no es un simple pato. Yo nada más quiero hacer que mis sentimientos alcancen a la pequeña niña que vive dentro de tu corazón.

Es extraño, la frialdad y dureza que supuestamente mis labios tocarían, no es más que suavidad y calidez.

-¿Ahiru? –Entreabrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el resplandor de tu pecho, aquel resplandor que nos llevo hacia el final feliz. La esperanza nuevamente se ha hecho presente ante mis ojos, sin embargo, esta vez es diferente, esta vez… La esperanza solo brilla para nosotros dos-.

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos observan, tu cuerpo se liberó de las plumas, tus alas y pequeñas piernas se extendieron y tu pequeña cabecita creció proporcionalmente a como todo tu cuerpo lo hacía… Jamás pensé que esto pudiese ser posible, nunca creí en que tendría finalmente esta oportunidad.

Abres tus ojos color cielo con sorpresa. Me observas fijamente causándome temor a tu rechazo, sin embargo, al separarme de ti, sonríes dulcemente…

-Fakir –Susurras con dulzura-. Terminaste mi historia…

-Sí, lo hice –Musité con devoción. Tu voz finalmente ha regresado a mi-.

-Gracias, mi querido Fakir –El tacto de tus manos en mi rostro me estremeció de pies a cabeza. Pero el verte entrecerrar tus ojos, esperando por mí… Eliminó cualquier rastro de cordura en mi cuerpo-.

Estoy feliz de volver a tenerte a mi lado, estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto a ser la niña que cambió por completo a mi corazón.

No sé por cuanto nos quedaremos así, no sé por cuanto estaré besándote de ésta manera tan profunda. Lo único que sé, es que no deseo que se acabe, no deseo que nuestra historia juntos acabe, y lo digo… Porque acaba de comenzar.

* * *

Tengo una extraña obsesión por ésta pareja y pro éste anime. No paro de escribir cosas sobre ellos. Definitivamente amo a estos personajes.

***Saigo ni kimi ni todoke: **Al fin te alcance.


End file.
